


Like a moth, I'm drawn into your flame.

by panpride



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Frottage, Grinding, Let The Wizards Live, Let's Pretend That Infinity War Never Happened, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some plot if you squint, Training, Wong Is Done With Their Shit, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpride/pseuds/panpride
Summary: Stephen trains Loki, but they cannot keep their hands off of one another.





	Like a moth, I'm drawn into your flame.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so, okay...I've written a fic before, but this is really new for me. I've been working on this for a while and am only now comfortable with uploading it, thanks to the support of my boyfriend. I think this ship is lacking some good, smutty fics. This is far from perfect, but I tried my best. I hope you enjoy! ^^

It had been months, five to be exact, since the Asgardians landed on Earth and began rebuilding their home. Norway was truly perfect for them, it was gorgeous and there was plenty of room for their people. Loki had been more than apprehensive at the prospect of coming back to the planet he had tried to rule in the past, but so far, it was great.

A few months prior he had run into Stephen Strange and their first interaction was... _interesting_ to say the least. The Sorcerer was quick to come to Earth's defenses, threatening Loki in more than twenty ways and he returned the threats tenfold. Things became heated and well, he ended up in Strange's bed. Since then, things developed into a sort of domestic-like dynamic and they were happy. They never talked about it, really, about what they were or where their 'relationship' was headed or where it'd end up; they were content, though.

One day Stephen had expressed his desire to teach Loki his ways of magic and he immediately agreed, a little too eagerly. He had been training Loki mentally for a while, but he finally decided to start with the physical part. Which is what they were doing today.

"Again." He had been training him all morning and most of the afternoon, he didn't get many breaks, but he does have an incredible stamina. It was evening now and all Loki could think about was how hot Stephen is in his blue robes.He kept messing up, almost constantly, but it was growing increasingly hard for him to concentrate. Especially when he hasn't gotten to touch the man all day and just looking at him was making his knees weak.

"Again." Fuck, he had gotten distracted again and he was getting sick and tired of the word _again_. Unbeknownst to him, Stephen was in the same boat, he had given Loki his own Sorcerer robes and they were green; they brought out his eyes. The God had pulled his hair up into a bun for the training and he knows that he adores it when he does that, damn it. They avoided looking at one another and the sexual tension grew palpable, Loki was convinced that he could feel sparks in the air.

" _Damn it_ , Loki, pay attention to what I'm doing. Now try again." Stephen snapped and the trickster looked up, slightly aggravated as well as worried that he had disappointed his mentor.

"I'm trying my best, Strange." It came out quieter than he had meant, but he was a bit tired. The man sighed, his expression softening as he looked at him. Maybe he was going just a bit too hard on him, he had been doing well since he had been staying at the Sanctum and he was a wonderful student; not to mention that this was an entirely different type of magic than he was used to.

"I know, I'm sorry." Moments passed before their eyes finally met and it was as if lightning had shot down Loki's spine, they were on each other in an instant. They kissed as if their lives depended on it, sloppy and absolutely filthy; breathing one another in as their hands grasped at what they could. His eager hands eventually settled on Stephen's hips as their tongues danced around each other, kneading at the clothed skin and trying his best to get closer to him. Arousal was soaring through him now, it never really took long for him to get hard when it came to the Sorcerer Supreme and he was far from ashamed. Loki moved his lips to Stephen's neck, his teeth nipping and his tongue lapping over the reddening skin. He felt him shudder against him and he couldn't help the quiet, fond chuckle that passed his lips. His right hand had slipped from the man's waist to his ass, squeezing the flesh as he bit down on a particularly sensitive part of his neck. It had barely been five minutes and he was already putty in the God's very capable hands; Loki adored it, really.

"Ah-please!" Stephen moaned this, his hips rutting desperately against his own and drawing out a noise of pleasure from the God. His hands were now tangled in his hair, wait when did his hair-ah it didn't matter, tugging at the silky strands as he completely surrendered himself to his touch and God, he had barely done anything. Despite this, the Sorcerer was already a total mess. He decided to indulge him, helping along by moving his own hips and setting a pleasurable rhythm. The friction was glorious, he truly could not deny that and he was growing impatient. So, he gently pushed Stephen onto the ground and straddled him, grinding into him with purpose. He watched as the Sorcerer's head fell back and his jaw fell slack, moaning loudly. Loki attached his lips to the man's throat, kissing and nipping at the skin. The pleasure was simultaneously too much and not enough, he wanted to get closer to him, desperately so. They could never get enough of one another, they always wanted more, always wished to be closer and fuck, this time was no different.

"Oh, you adore this don't you, darling? Being at my mercy," he purred, pulling away far enough to continue to watch him come undone. The man could only whine in response, lifting his hips to meet Loki's eagerly. "Ah- _yes_ , there you go." Stephen seemed to be as dangerously close to the edge as he was, just teetering there, waiting for that slight nudge.

"Loki, please, please let me-ah- _please_!" Oh and there it was, the pleading that always made his belly coil with that delicious heat that made his toes curl. It nearly made his eyes roll back into his head and his thrusts became just a tad sloppy and his next words slurred; Gods he loved it when his lover was reduced to a whining, needy mess.

"Want to come, do you?" He asked, not really expecting a reply when he already knew the answer, but it was a habit of his. "Look at you, so pliant and good for me. Such a precious boy you are, Stephen. _Come for me_." Oh he came, hard, digging his nails into the God's clothed back and arching into his body, determined to get closer. A shudder ran through Loki and his face turned into a complete expression of bliss, absolute pleasurable ruin as he too came, soiling his robes. Nothing was better than this, truly,  getting the normally calm and collected sorcerer to completely relent and allow himself to be so sexually compromised. Stephen yanked Loki into a kiss and he indulged him, letting his mentor have complete control for a while. That was until Wong decided to waltz into the training grounds, the two were too wrapped up in one another to notice until a throat was cleared. They were up within seconds, putting distance between them.

"It's not what it looks like-I-we were training." Stephen huffed, his hands shooting up tp fix his hair before resting them on his hips and if it wasn't for the state of his clothes...and the rest of him, Wong could have pretended to believe him. Wong sighed deeply before turning and walking back into the Sanctum, shaking his head as he went. When Stephen looked at Loki, he just looked smug and he couldn't help but roll his eyes; he grinned too, but he would deny ever doing so.

"Again?" Loki asked, a mischievous and desire-filled glint in his green eyes.

"Again." Stephen answered, pulling the God flush against him and pressing their lips together.

They never finished their training that day. _Oh_ _well._


End file.
